Applicant has previously described composite containers comprising a form-retaining outer container and at least one flexible inner container, wherein the inner container has a dispensing opening mounted in a neck of the outer container, and wherein the at least one inner container is also connected over at least a part of its periphery to the outer container. Such a composite container was described by applicant, for example, in NL 1033582.
In such previous composite containers the outer container and the inner container were formed integrally by means of a two-component injection molding process, followed by heating and blowing, in what is known as a blow molding process. In such processes the inner container adheres to the inner surface of the outer container over its entire outer surface. Then, when a displacing medium such as air is forced between the two containers the connection between the inner container and the outer container was gradually broken. The flexible inner container was then gradually compressed, whereby the content thereof, generally a liquid or a paste, would be pressed out of the composite container through a dispensing opening.
What is needed in the art is an improved composite container that it is both easier to manufacture and from which dispensing of contents can be better controlled.